onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:72e/Strategy for kekkai cards
Noone can expect to play 24/7, that's why kekkai cards exist. On the other hand, arbitrarily dropping in a kekkai card just to complete the daily really fails to use the feature to its full potential! This guide is a rough overview to the ways to get better kekkai cards. That's because while actually feeding mats to shikigami is the most efficient, and actually playing to gain experience is the most straightforward, leveling shikigami through kekkai gives the least hassle! Note: once again, basic knowledge of kekkai cards should be already grasped. General things to know During synthesis, the card is raised by one or two stars, and possibly changes type. Synthesis is considered to be a success when star is raised by at least one. When synthesis fails, the card that is produced will keep the highest star of its constituents. In other words, it does not get raised to any star, so it's basically wasting kekkai cards. What's more, the card type mostly like will change back to the most common type that only gives experience. Typically, synthesis is performed with 2 one-star and a two-star card, so as to guarantee a two-star card, which is followed by two one-stars and the three-star as a similar premise, etc.http://yys.16163.com/thread-2092376-1-1.html Cardshttp://yys.163.com/skill/xinshou/2016/11/07/23029_653609.html We will acknowledge that there are three uses to kekkai cards. The foodstuffs, which are only suitable to be used for synthesis of better cards. They include one- and two-star versions of the common experience-only kekkai cards, or one- and two-star versions of card types that are unwanted by the player. If you veritably have a large stash of cards, the term can even extend to three-stars! The basics, which are three- and four-star versions of the common experience-only kekkai cards. Not bad, but we can try harder for... The good stuff, which are cards of different types that go from four-star to higher. Thus, they're the cards that are the most desired. Synthesis tipshttp://news.4399.com/yyssy/xinde/m/695374.html Type 1: Same star synthesis Means to combine kekkai cards of the same star level. It is somewhat risky/inefficient due to considerations of failure as listed above (i.e. using 4*+4*+4* only to get back one 4*). However, chances to raise or even jump star levels appear to be higher than the other type of synthesis. The possibility to change type however, is lower. Type 2: Different star synthesis Means to combine cards of different star levels. Examples include 2*+1*+1*, 5*+2*+1* etc. Here the chance to raise stars are non-existent, but the possibility to change type becomes higher. Again, highest level of kekkai card is kept, so no worries there. Getting a good card By good, the card should have rather high star ranking as well as be of a less common type, so it can generate not only experience but things like gold, magatama, etc. The process is generally as follows: start with synthesis type 1 on the common cards to get lots of three- and four-star kekkai cards. Then switch to type 2 on the three- and four-star cards to safely get four- and five-star cards. Keep the ones that already changed types, and keep with synthesis type 2 to get the rest of the cards to change type, all the way to six stars. Player anecdotes FallInLov3 has the following advice: use synthesis type 2 on food cards as it is guaranteed to change type. Continue with type 2 in order to change the type to what is desired. Sunny however notes that type 2 synthesis only results in changed attributes, and never encountered star change in personal experience. Closing Kekkai cards are the hands-free way to nurture shikigami, but as to getting the kekkai cards, effort is still needed. Do kekkai toppa whenever possible! Only with quantity can quality be achieved! Sources Category:Blog posts Category:General